


Don't Go

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander doesn't want Wesley to leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://lwbush.livejournal.com/profile)[**lwbush**](http://lwbush.livejournal.com/)who wanted the pair and a possessive Xander, hope this works!

Wesley attempted to crawl out from under the covers to face the cold of the morning but a hand curled across his hip, pulling him back. A nose buried itself into the crook of his neck and warm breath ghosted across his chest.

"Do you hafta go?" a sleep tinged voice asked.

Wesley chuckled softly, turning to his bedmate. "Yes, I do, Xander. You've known for two days now that I was going to accompany Rupert on this trip."

"Don't hafta like it," he grumbled, drawing Wesley closer. "Why you two? Can't I come too?"  
Wesley wrapped his arms around his lover, sighing. He wanted nothing more than to stay there in the warmth of their bed, but he had his obligations.

"It has to be myself and Rupert because we are the only ones left of the old guard. We must go alone and ask the blessings of the gods for all of the Slayers and the new Council we're forming."

Xander clung to him, a frown forming on his face. "I get that, being a new Watcher and all that, but Giles has been asking a lot of you lately. I like to think of you as mine."

"This is the last thing we have to do, I promise. Rupert has said we can have a long vacation afterwards."

"Really? Somewhere warm?"

"I have two tickets to the Carribean sitting in the drawer."

Xander hastily attempted to untangle himself, pushing Wesley away.

"Go, go! The sooner you do the asking and the getting, the sooner it's just you, me and the beach."

Wesley laughed as he rolled them further onto the bed, pinning Xander back into the mattress. "I have some time yet. What say I show you I'm yours?"

"Yes, please," Xander moaned.


End file.
